The Day of Random
by Demonic-Clover
Summary: Me being wierd....I'm trying to fix something with my stories, so I don't care if you read this or not. If you do, please R/R


ib"VEGGIEEEEEEEEEEE!"/b/i the young author girl cried, flying in to CC at amazing speed, knocking any objects not bolted down on to the floor, and slamming in to the surprised saiy-jin prince, who had a piece of chicken dangling from his mouth. The force caused both of them to propel through the next few walls, and when they finally slowed, Vegeta was laying half-conscious in a pile of rubble with the author sobbing with her arms around his neck.

"Geeh…" Vegeta muttered, as he regained his eyesight and tossed the author JadeMoonWing off of him. He sat there and blinked for a few minutes as small pieces of plaster fell on his head. 

Bulma suddenly jumped through a nearby hole in an already ruined wall and began beating Vegeta with the Rolling Pin of Gadfly Pain. "VEGETA!!!!!!" she screeched, beating him. Vegeta didn't reply. He had been knocked out a few seconds before, but Bulma didn't seem to notice. "STOP MOLLESTING CHILDREN!!!!!!!" She continued to smack him, until Vegeta finally groaned, reached up, grabbed the rolling pin and chucked it in to oblivion. 

i"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"/i Bulma cried, running after it. Vegeta got up, groaned, and looked down at the sobbing author.

"What sort of pain inflicting, emotionally-traumatizing method of torture is this?" He asked, kicking her. She bounced a few feet, and looked up at Vegeta with huge, watery eyes. 

JadeMoonWing gave a huge sniff, then grabbed Vegeta's legs and she started to sob harder. b"I…………I……I DON'T UNDERSTAND MY HOROSCOPE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"/b she bawled. Vegeta put his face in his hand. He tried to turn around and walk away, but Jade was still clutching his ankles, so he tripped and fell in to the rubble. He picked his head out of the dirt and turned his head to growl at the author, who was still sobbing. 

The prince kicked her off, and went to get some food.

@ 

Vegeta was sitting at the kitchen table eating a sandwich, which looked odd, considering the table and the fridge were the only things standing unharmed in the destroyed kitchen. A few moments later, Jade drifted in the room and leaned over Vegeta's shoulder. 

"What kind of sandwich is that?" 

"Baloney." 

"Am I really scary?" she asked, sitting on the table. 

"Yes, when you are dropping anvils on my head and laughing manically, you are. Why do you bother asking?" 

Jade shrugged. "I was talking to my friend's boyfriend over the computer, and he called me a scary biotch when I didn't even do anything!" 

Vegeta paused and looked up at the author out of the corner of his eye, then went back to eating his sandwich. "Suuuure…" 

"I didn't!" she protested. 

"I highly doubt that," he muttered, and there was a clang as a flaming anvil fell on his head. 

"I DIDN'T!!" she screamed, and Vegeta gave her a thumbs up from under the anvil. Jade smiled. 

@ 

Later, Bulma had gotten back the RPOGP, and was beating Vegeta to death with it about the ruined house. Jade floated over grinning as Vegeta growled. 

"You know, I know how to make her stop beating you," she said, grinning. Vegeta glared.

"How?" He grumbled, as the bumps on his head about doubled from a few seconds before. 

"Give me a good reason to tell you." 

"I'll kill you." 

"I'm an author. You can't threaten me with violence." 

"I won't attempt to kill you for a week." 

"That involves violence." 

"Why do you even need a good reason?" He glared, and Jade glared back.

"I never got revenge for you trying to kill me in my last story with you in it!" 

Vegeta blinked. "You mean when you lost your powers?"

"YES!" 

Vegeta blinked some more, looking really dumfounded. Of course, that could just be all the brain damage he was receiving from Bulma smacking him with the RPOGP. "I thought you had forgotten about that." 

Jade suddenly started talking in a deep, booming voice. b"I WILL NEVER FORGET."/b 

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Okay, so what do I have to do so this onna will stop beating me?" 

Jade spun upside down in the air, a catlike grin on her face. "Two things." 

He sighed, knowing this would be torture. "What is it?"

"One, you have to watch my sister while I'm on a cruise, and two, you have to be my slave for a day." 

Vegeta's eyes went wide for a minute, until he fell forward with a particularly hard strike from Bulma. He sat up, closed his eyes and gave a grunt. "Fine…" 

Jade clapped her hands. "Yayfulness! Okay, Bulma, Chichi's on the phone." 

Bulma stopped hitting. "Chichi?" She ran to the kitchen, where the two remaining people heard a loud scream. 

i"NO!!!!! THE PHONE'S BROKEN! HOW WILL I TALK TO HER NOW?? CHICHI NEEDS ME!!"/i There were the sounds of Bulma running frantically, then the sound of a hover car starting and zooming away. 

Jade turned to Vegeta. "Mwahahaha…" 

Vegeta took a step back. "Oh, shit…" 

@@@ 

bAll right, if anyone plans on actually reviewing this story, let me say this: I already know this story is crap. I know it is short, pointless, and stupid. I already know that it is badly written. I already know it is crapily ended. I know it makes no sense whatsoever. I already know all this. I don't mind flames. If you put a review saying, 'This story sucks, I hate it.' I don't mind. That's a great opinion for you. I'm just happy I got a review. But I don't need a five-page essay on exactly why you think it sucks. That's just a waste of both our time. And if for some reason beyond my imagination, you like this story, I would appreciate a review telling me so. In any case, please R+R no matter what you think. 

Also, I don't own anything, dumbasses./b


End file.
